


Child of the Forest

by MrProphet



Category: Trine - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Child of the Forest

I don't really understand it, why this place feels so... right. I grew up in the city. My father was a tanner's vatman and my mother took in laundry; they were both staunch royalists and raised me to be the same. Everything in my life has been bounded by stone and dominated by the creed of our country right or wrong. I became a thief because I was tired of struggling under the rule of the regents and I longed for wealth and comfort.

So why is it that it is here, in the forest, amid the broken walls of a fallen race, that I feel most at home? 

I don't know who built this city; history was never among my interests. I'm sure the wizard would laugh to know that I can't even read, but honestly, who would have taught me?

Which is another thing. I can't read. The signs of my own language are a mystery to me, and yet the carvings on these ancient walls... they speak to me.

The wizard and the knight - my strange, unwanted comrades in arms - were both seeking to overcome their sense of failure. A soldier without an army and a wizard without a fireball, but I believe that they found what they needed when we defeated the evil that plagued the kingdom.

Without boasting, I was not a failure before. Perhaps that is why I needed to find something else. For me, the reward came not at the end of the journey, but during it. when we found the ruins, I felt something I never did feel in the city. I felt that I belonged.

I don't understand it. I just know that I've come home.


End file.
